A Second Chance
by sexyvamp815
Summary: Years after Hogwarts Hermione has lost everything But in the process she has gained a beautiful daughter even if her profession is shameful What happens when the truths are revealed? Will love get a 2nd chance? A bit AU since HBP
1. Prologue

**A/N** – First SS/HG fic… hope you like

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years?

**Rating** – R, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. cries heavily Okay… its not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!!!

**_A Second Chance_**

**__**

**_Prologue The Job_**

**__**

"Harry, I'm back," Hermione Granger whispered as she entered her home at 3 in the morning. She walked into the living room and found him sleeping on the sofa. She smiled slightly as she proceeded up the stairs and entered her daughter's room. Serenity was lying under the covers and in Hermione's opinion; her four year old daughter looked like an angel.

Her mid-back length, silky black hair was in small ringlets from the humidity of the night. Her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight that leaked into her room from the window. She sighed, shook her head and continued to her room to change into her pajamas and out of her disgraceful outfit. She hated wearing clothes like that, but with her profession, you had to.

She didn't like her job at all, but it was the only thing she could do to support her daughter and spend the entire day with her. Sure, she could have had any job she wanted, being the smartest witch since Lily Potter. But none of these jobs offered night shifts. Besides, this job did pay very well.

It made her feel dirty though, very dirty.

_It's all for Senity,_ she told herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. Hermione Granger wasn't proud of her job, but then again, who would be proud of being a prostitute?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** – Only three reviews… not too good, but better than none at all. I know some of you are thinking that that wasn't Hermione in the Prologue, at least not her personality or something she would do. But you'll understand it a bit better…. Just read on.

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years?

**Rating** – R, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. cries heavily Okay… its not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!!!

**_Second Chance_**

**_Chapter 1 Tears_**

**__**

Hermione walked back down to the living room. She sat down on the end of the sofa at Harry's feet.

"Wake up," she said quietly, jiggling his feet. He just groaned, mumbled something like "five more minutes" and turned his head into his pillow. "Alright, but you forced me to do this," she said, shaking her head sadly. She took out her wand and whispered a silencing charm (she didn't want to wake Serenity). She then said another incantation. Water sprayed out of her wand and onto Harry's face.

He sat strait up within a millisecond. He looked like he was cursing up a storm, but because of the silencing charm, no noise was made.

"Now Harry, you've gotta be quiet, Serenity's still asleep," Hermione explained, amid laughter. Harry nodded eagerly. "Un silencieux," she said and Harry stared at her expectantly.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Well what?" Hermione retorted.

"You obviously woke me up for some reason, normally you just let me sleep," he said.

"I wanted to thank you… for everything," she said slowly.

"It was nothing," Harry began to explain, but she interrupted him quickly.

"Harry, it was everything. You stayed when I needed you most and Ron ran away. You've watched Senity countless times while I… 'worked' and not ask for anything in return."

"Hey, she's my goddaughter, what do you expect?" he said nonchalantly.

"I expected you to run like Ron when you found out I was pregnant," Hermione replied.

"I would never do that, no matter what. The only thing that upsets me is why you don't get a _real_ job!" Harry said, he didn't like the thought of her sleeping with men she didn't even know.

"Now Harry, you know why I do it…"

"Yes, but you could get hurt! Why didn't you just contact her dad? He could support her, couldn't he?" he asked logically.

"He probably could… but Harry, I'm scared. Her father was the only man I've ever been in love with. When he turned me away… I… I didn't know what to do. And then I found out about Serenity, I was just out of school Harry. I was scared he'd want me to abort her! Besides, we don't need him!" Hermione replied. Harry always asked her this, it was almost a ritual.

"Then take money from me!" Harry said as he stood up and began pacing the room. "God knows I've got enough!"

"Harry, I'm not a charity case! Everything she's ever needed, she's had, and on MY income!" she replied. Hermione was an independent soul and rarely accepted help from anyone, even her best friend.

"Look 'Mione, I'm sorry, it's just I worry about you. And then Senity asks where you are when you're gone. What am I supposed to tell her? 'She out sleeping with any man who'll pay,' yeah, that'd be great to tell a five-year-old!" he said sarcastically.

"Harry, I can't help what I do! Okay? But if it puts bread on the table… Harry, I've had to grow into an adult at the age of 19. Do you know how hard it was? Sometimes I just couldn't take it! And even now it's painful! My daughter's father isn't here and she doesn't even know who he is! I'm the only one who does!" she yelled. "It's hard Harry, really hard," she said a little softer.

"I know 'Mione, I know."

"Mummy?" came a soft whisper from the top of the stairs. Hermione quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see her daughter standing there with her stuffed dog that Harry had given her at her birth, which look conspicuously like a certain animagi. She was wiping the sleep from her eyes and it made her look so innocent.

"Sorry hunny, did we wake you?" Hermione said sweetly. When it came to her daughter, she could've been yelling at the top of her lungs and could change her attitude within seconds while talking to her.

"Mm-hm," Serenity said as she nodded sleepily.

"We're sorry sweetie, aren't we Harry?" Hermione said pointedly towards her best (and only) friend. Harry nodded quickly, glad for the excuse to escape Hermione's wrath.

"Can I come down?" she asked timidly. Her mommie didn't let her stay up late till she got home.

"Yea, why not?" Harry said quickly, anything to get out of a scolding.

Hermione gave him a disdainful look, but welcomed her daughter downstairs anyway.

"Yes, come here baby," she said. Senity quickly ran down the stairs and gave her mom a hug around the legs. Hermione quickly knelt so she could give her a proper hug. She clutched onto her daughter like her life depended on it. Serenity and Harry were the only real things in her life, if it weren't for the life of her daughter, Hermione wouldn't have made it through the past six years.

"Let's get you some hot chocolate," Hermione said as she stood up with her daughter in her arms and began walking to the kitchen.

"I missded you," Serenity said as she laid her head in the crook of Hermione's neck.

"I missed you too baby," Hermione replied softly as she sat at the table in her kitchen.

Her house was nice sized; three bedrooms, two bathrooms (one upstairs, one down), an eat-in kitchen, living room, dinning room and the basement. Sure the rooms were small, but it was cozy. Harry practically lived there, even though he had his own pad, he was never away from his friend and goddaughter long. He had followed the small family into the kitchen and began to mix the hot chocolate; he knew he had to make up to Hermione for waking her daughter so early in the morning. For becoming a mother at such a young age, Hermione did it very well.

She had Serenity when she was only 19 (18 in muggle terms because of the use of a time-turner). But her daughter was her pride and joy, the only link to her soul mate. But she tried not to dwell on the past.

"So, what did you and Uncle Harry do?" Hermione asked her daughter, who was now sitting on the table in front of her mother.

"Nu'in much," Senity replied sweetly. "Jus' pyayed."

"So, what did you two play?" Hermione asked curiously. Normally this was the routine in the morning, but Serenity was awake now.

""Howse," was her simple reply. Hermione's smile faltered, but she then plastered it back on, not wanting her daughter to see her sadness. She knew all about how Harry and Serenity would play house. Serenity would pretend that Harry was her dad. Harry normally didn't want to, he knew Hermione didn't need reminded about being a single parent, but Serenity had him wrapped around her little finger and could make him do anything.

"That's nice," Hermione finally said with fake cheerfulness. She pulled her daughter into her lap and held her tightly. _Don't cry, not now, not in front of Serenity and Harry,_ she told her self as she buried her face in her daughters silky locks of black hair. "I love you Senity," she breathed.

"I yove you too mummy!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Your beverages my ladies," Harry said regally as he laid a hot chocolate in front of both women. Serenity turned around in her mom's lap and began to sip at her hot drink. Hermione just stared blankly into her mug. Harry looked at her concernedly, but did not question her. He knew what was running through her mind.

"I'm tired guys, I'll see you in the morning okay?" Hermione said as she pushed her chair back and sat her daughter back down to finish her hot chocolate.

"Nighty-night mummy," Serenity said.

"Nighty-night baby," she said as she kissed the top of her head. "G'night Harry." She then walked up the stairs and into her room. She lay on the bed and buried her face in her pillows and began to cry.

"Why did all of this have to happen? Why did he push me away?" she cried to herself in anguish. She pulled the cover up around her and tried to imagine it being his strong and steady arms that were her security blanket six years ago. She tried to find someway to forget him, but to no avail. That night had haunted her mind for the past six years and it didn't want to go away. "I loved him, and he didn't even give me a chance to tell him," she said as another onslaught of tears welled in her eyes.

A soft knock came from her door and Harry stuck his head through the door. He looked at the bed and noticed that she was still awake.

"Hard night?" He asked quietly as he crept towards her bed.

"It's gonna be an even harder morning," she said, trying to hide the tears from her voice, but it didn't get past her friend of 11 years.

"You miss him don't you?" he asked while he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"So much," she replied, hiding her face deeper in her pillow. "Where Sen?" she asked.

"Bed. The hot chocolate put her out," Harry said. "Get some sleep 'Mione, you need it." He began to walk out the door when Hermione spoke again.

"Every night, every time I'm with some slug off the street, I think of him. I try to pretend it's him, but… it never works. I hate myself." Harry didn't know if she was talking to him or herself, but he replied anyway.

"Don't hate yourself Hermione. You loved him, you can't help that. And someday, I hope whoever this man you love dearly notices this like I do. Goodnight." He then walked out the door and left her to herself as she cried herself to sleep over a man whom had probably forgotten her, a man who would never love her or know about his daughter, a man that she still loved to death.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** – Okay… I got five more reviews… I could have better but I'll make due. I'm glad you all seem to like it. This is my first SS/HG fic… I've read quite a few myself so I'm hoping this is up to all of your standards. Just so you all kno, i am going away on vacation and there wont be any new reviews for two weeks. I promise to try and make it up to you all later.

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years?

**Rating** – R, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. cries heavily Okay… its not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!!!

**_Chapter 2 Family_**

Hermione awoke a few hours later to the smell of breakfast wafting into her room. She tried to get her mind together and off of a certain someone. She rose out of bed and took a nice, hot shower to relax her muscles. After she went through her morning ritual of cleaning and getting dressed, she walked downstairs to find Harry sitting at the table with Serenity eating a brunch, since it was about 10:30.

"Smells good Harry, thanks," she said as she sat down next to he daughter.

"No problem 'Mione. I figured you needed your rest," he said as he brought the food to the table. Everyone began to eat, Hermione especially fast. Her work obviously made her hungry.

"Mummy, are you gonna work?" Hermione almost spit out her food at this question. Her daughter normally left well enough alone when it came to her "work", but Hermione guessed that her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Not until later tonight hunny," she replied after gulping down her food.

"I don't want you to work," she said, climbing in her mother's lap.

"I know baby, but I have too. If you want food and toys, then I have to," Hermione said, trying to win her daughter over with logic. But she misread her daughter.

"But I miss you!" she persisted, hugging her mom around the neck.

_She's more like her father than I thought._

"But you see me all day!" Hermione replied. She didn't want to have this battle right now.

"So?" her daughter asked with the innocence only a child could have. At the moment, Hermione found it annoying.

"You don't need to worry about it okay? If I could, I wouldn't go to work, but I have to," Hermione said, trying to explain it.

"But…" Serenity started to protest but Harry interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it Sen, you're mum will be fine… you'll get to see her soon enough," he said as he started to take the food off the table. "You have all day with her."

"That's right," Hermione interjected, "I'll be back before you know it," she said, poking her daughter on the nose playfully.

"Okway," Serenity replied, her face making her famous puppy dog pout.

"That isn't going to work this time," Hermione replied. "Now you go off and get dressed and we can go to the park.

Hermione dressed Serenity in cool clothing as well as herself. Then, she and Harry set out for the park, which was only a few blocks away. Hermione and Harry walked together as Serenity ran ahead.

"'Mione," Harry said suddenly.

"Yea."

"You're miserable!" he stated.

"What do you mean by that? I'm perfectly fine," she responded defiantly.

"No you're not. You lost the man you love, your parents, and one of your best friends! I don't think you're fine," he said logically, Hermione was rubbing off on him.

"Harry, that was a while ago. I've gotten over it," Hermione said, looking ahead and watching her daughter skip along the sidewalk after a butterfly. Her eyes brimmed with tears just thinking about it all.

"SEE!" Harry's voice broke in. "Your life is tearing at the seems! Whether it was 6 years ago or not!"

"I know your right Harry, but can't I just burry them away and move on?! NO! The damn memories won't let me, they haunt my everyday! Once when I get in a happy mood, it reminds me of mum or dad or Ron or him! And then it's ruined and I get sad! I can't live like this anymore!" Hermione exclaimed, not even realizing the words that came from her mouth, tears shinning down her eyes.

"'Mione, sit down on the bench and relax. I'll go take Senity on the swings and leave you alone for a little, ok?" Harry said, pushing her into a park bench in front of the swing set.

"Yea, thanks Harry. I dunno what I'd do without you!" Hermione said, giving his a hug.

"No prob," he said, hugging her back. He then walked over to the swings where Serenity was trying to get into a swing that was too high for her. Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter laugh and squeal as Harry pushed her high. She looked so much like her father it was uncanny. But Hermione tried not to dwell on that.

But watching her daughter on the swing brought back other memories, childhood memories. Memories of when her dad used to bring her to the park and push her in the swing. And then to the bookstore. Those were the days. But now she didn't have her parents, and neither did Serenity.

_ "Hey mum, dad," Hermione said when they opened the door. Her mother enveloped her in a quick hug and ushered her in._

_ "Hermione! Dear how we've missed you. All summer and you haven't visited once!" her mother said jokingly._

_ "Well, I've been kind of… preoccupied," she replied quietly._

_ "Getting ready for university?" her father asked as he folded the newspaper onto his lap and looked at his only child._

_ "Well… actually no," she said, looking at her folded hands in her lap and not her intimidating father. "I'm not going to a university."_

_ "Why not?" her mother asked after getting over her shock. "It's all you've been talking about!"_

_ "Some things have come up."_

_ "What things?" her father asked curiously._

_ "Well… um. I'm going to have a baby," she said barely above a whisper. She looked up at her father and noticed the redness in his face. Her mother, being the cooler headed one, spoke first._

_ "We didn't know you were… involved with anyone," she said carefully._

_ "Well she obviously was!" her father broke in. "It's not the bloody Immaculate Conception!" His face was contorted and he was at the boiling point. She could almost see the steam coming out of his ears._

_ "Well I was daddy… it's just he broke it off with me."_

_ "DON'T! CALL! ME! THAT!" he said quietly, with barely controlled anger. "No daughter of mine is having a child out of wed lock. We're going to the clinic," he said, getting up and roughly grabbing Hermione's arm._

_ It took a while for the words to register, but when they did, she ripped herself away from him._

_ "The HELL we are!" she screamed._

_ "Young lady! Don't talk to your father in that tone!" her mother scolded._

_ "I'll do whatever I damn well please! I am a grown woman now Rodger!" Hermione said, her voice dripping with venom and malice. "And if I wanna keep this baby, you won't stop me!"_

_ "Who's the father then… you'll get married!" her father demanded, still flabbergasted by her outburst._

_ "None of your fucking business! He left me and I won't force him into this!"_

_ "Then to the clinic we go," he said grabbing her arm again._

_ "Don't touch me you bastard!" she said, moving away again. "This is YOUR grandchild! If you don't want to be a part of its life then fine! But you can't make me get rid of it!"_

_ "I'm your father, I can make you do what I want!"_

_ "No… you can't. Your not father of mine and no one can make me do anything except myself," she said moving towards her mother with a pleading look._

_ "I though we taught you better Hermione," her mom whispered quietly._

_ "I'm sorry mum. I can't help what happened. But I'm not going to kill an innocent life… you taught me that much," she said, kneeling next to her. Her mother looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. "Please forgive me?"_

_ "Get out of my house!" her father said, opening the door and pointing out._

_ "Mum?"_

_ "You better go Mia," her mom said. She then mouthed 'I forgive you'. Tears streaking down her face, she stood up and walked out._

_ "And don't let it hit your ass on the way out," her father said, slamming the door behind her._

Hermione awoke from her reverie to something hopping into her lap. She looked down with tears welling in her eyes. She was met with the deep onyx eyes of her daughter. She was sitting on her knees look at her mother intently.

"Wuz wron?" she asked.

"Nothing babe, just thinking," Hermione replied.

"Bout what?" Serenity asked.

_She's to inquisitive for her own good!_ Hermione thought to herself. She then noted that Harry had sat down next to her and was starring pointedly out into nowhere.

"Nothing," was her reply. She couldn't help but keep thinking about old times.

"It inn't nu'in," the black-haired child responded prudently. "You wouldn' be cyin' if it were!"

Hermione just sighed in response. She looked at her daughter and noticed the fire roaring in her eyes.

"You best tell her," Harry whispered in her ear. "She just gonna keep at it if you don't." She sighed again, this time in preparing herself for the onslaught of questions she was going to receive.

"I was thinking about my parents," she said, turning to look at her daughter who had had her arms crossed. Harry's eyes dropped to the ground. He, once again, knew where this was going to lead.

"You have pawents?" Serenity asked curiously, her arms dropping and eyes softening.

"Used to," was her short response.

"Did dey… die?" the five-year-old asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No."

"What happen to dem?"

"We don't talk much Sen, they don't like mummy anymore."

"Why?"  
"Just because," she said at first, but then thought better, "Because they didn't want me to have you. They were mad because I wasn't married to your daddy," Hermione said. She knew it was no use not to tell her, she'd want to know about it some day and she was mature enough now to understand.

It took a while for Serenity to respond to her mother, but when she did, it was something that Hermione should have expected, but was still shocked by it.

"Why aren't you and daddy mawried?" she asked. Hermione just looked at her, not ready for this question. But she didn't have to answer as Harry was quicker than her.

"Sen, we don't know why your daddy and mum aren't married. Your daddy just… wasn't ready and they lost contact I guess… don't worry about it hun," he said, putting an arm around Hermione to reassure her and a hand to Serenity's cheek. Serenity knew better than to keep pushing it. She'd ask about it another day. What none of them noticed was the dark figure looking at the seemingly 'happy family' with a discerning glare.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** – So sorry that I haven't reviewed since the end of July. I've been really busy. First I went away for two weeks and then I came back home only to get ready for school and loads of homework. But that's okay cuz now I'm updating quick for you. If I had more time I'd thank all of my lovely reviewers personally but I don't have enough time and must hurry. So thank you and kudos to you all. Hope you like

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years?

**Rating** – R, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. cries heavily Okay… its not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!!!

**_Chapter 3_**

They didn't get home until late, spending most of their time at the park and then going to the ice cream parlor for a late lunch. When they did get home, Hermione had to wash up for "work". While she was in the shower, the bell rang.

"I get it!" Serenity exclaimed, hopping off her seat on the sofa where she was watching Blues Clues. Harry got up to follow her and see who it was. She opened the doors and was met with a pair of black clad knees. She looked up and was met with a pair of deep black eyes and a scowling face.

"Who you?" she blurted out, not the least bit intimidated by the large man.

"Serenity, go watch TV ok?" Harry said, pushing her back into the living room.

"K," she replied with her head down in defeat.

"As charming as your daughter is Mr. Potter, I'm not here for pleasantries."

"Professor Snape, it's lovely to see you too," Harry said scathingly to his former Potions Master. "And she's not mine," he said more softly.

"What was that?" the professor asked.

"Serenity is not my daughter," Harry said louder.

"My apologies… I just assumed," Snape said without any feeling.

"So do a lot of people… so what brings you here Professor?" he asked as they sat down in the kitchen, leaving Serenity with the television.

"Your wife's application for Muggle Studies Professor. The headmaster has sent me here to conduct an interview," the surly man said.

"My wife…? Oh, you mean Hermione," Harry replied. "I believe you've been assuming too much"

"Indeed… then why, may I ask, are you here?" he asked curiously, but not conveying much emotion.

"I'm Serenity's Godfather, and before you assume, yes she is Hermione's daughter," Harry explained. "I baby-sit and serve as a segregate father you could say."

"Well it seems Miss Granger has kept herself busy," Snape commented, mainly to himself, but Harry heard anyway.

"It's kinda hard not to when you're playing a single mother," he said coldly. Before Snape could reply, something was in his lap. He looked down menacingly and scowling, met with a smiling happy face.

"HI!" Serenity said, cocking her head to look at him.

"What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" he asked with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Saying hi," she answered logically.

"That much is obvious, but why?" he said, his annoyance growing.

"Becawse," she said innocently.

"Sen, go watch your shows," Harry said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes as though he were tired.

"But dey're ova and I wanna visit! Dis guy is our guest and I'm visitin'!" she replied, still looking at the Potions Master.

"Seems this lady has the right idea on how to treat a guest," Snape said with a shadow of a smile on his face. But as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Who you?" she asked curiously.

"Professor Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class" he said. "Now if you two will excuse me, I must find Miss Granger and get this damn thing done and over with."

"Awww! You said a bad word! Bad boy!" Serenity said, hitting him lightly on the arm. "You don't say dat!" she said, looking at him with a look that could kill.

As Snape argued with his goddaughter, Harry began to notice things. Things he hadn't noticed in all the six years he's been out of school. Before he could continue his observations, he heard his name called.

"Harry? What's all the commotion down here?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen with her robe on and clasped, hiding her "uniform" from her daughter.

"Ah, Miss Granger, if you'd be so kind to get this prim and proper carbon copy of you off of me, we can conduct an interview for the job offer," Snape said, looking thoroughly exasperated. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Se-Snape! What're you doing here?" she asked, pulling her robes tighter around herself.

"I told you! An interview for the job!" He said, getting very irate.

"What job?" she asked curiously, looking around in bewilderment. The quickly angered man sighed in frustration.

"Charms professor? The one you sent the application for??" he said.

"I didn't send in an application for anything!" she exclaimed.

"No, you didn't, I did," Harry said, his eyes on the table.

"What? Harry what's this all about?" Hermione asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I don't think we should talk about it in here…" he said nervously.

"NO! You'll explain this here and now!!!" she said, looking at him with fire in her eyes. Harry didn't look at her as he started to talk. "Look at me Damnit!" she swore. Serenity gasped but she was ignored by her elders. She was still in Snape's lap and he was looking at her with definite annoyance in his demeanor.

"Mummy! Bad word!" Serenity said.

"Serenity Nicole, mind your own business!" Hermione snapped, still glaring at Harry ferociously. Serenity grew quiet quickly, sitting in the black lap sorrowfully and just listening to the argument.

"Look 'Mione, I'm sorry. I really am, but you have to understand that I'm sick of seeing you go out and do… what you do when you could get seriously hurt! I don't want you to get hurt! You're my best friend and if that happened I don't know what I'd do! I'm not asking you to do this for me though! Think of your daughter! She's gonna figure it out sooner or later Hermione! And when she does, what is she gonna think?? I'll tell you! _Oh my god! My mother's a whore! I'm so ashamed!_ I know you don't want that Hermione; I'm just trying to push this along!" Harry said, getting louder as he went along. Hermione gasped as he got towards the end. Harry clasped a hand over his mouth in shock at what he said. "'Mione, I'm so sorry!"

"Harry, take Serenity for her bath," Hermione said tersely, but a tear ran down her cheek anyway. "Now preferably."

"Yes 'Mione," he said, getting up and grabbing Serenity from Snape's lap. She looked at all of the adults in confusion and then running from Harry to her mom.

"It okway mum," she said, hugging her around the legs.

"Go take your bath baby," Hermione said softly. "Mummy will be fine. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"K, nighty-night."

"Nighty-night." Harry and Serenity walked upstairs into the bathroom and the sound of running water soon followed. "I apologize for the inconvenience," she directed towards Snape as she turned to grab something from the fridge.

"Indeed…so, may we start the interview?" he asked flatly.

"No, Professor I believe you should leave. I do not need a job," she said as she leaned against the counter with a can of pop in her hand.

"God Damnit! I was sent here for an interview when I didn't want to and I'm not leaving without it!" the professor said, loosing his temper and banging his hand on the table.

"Well I'm sorry _Professor_," she said sarcastically, "but you're going to have to leave my house."

"Miss Granger-"

"Oh please Severus, you can stop with the pleasantries and just get the hell out of my house! I have a job to do right now and I don't feel like dealing with you or anyone else today. Just… just go!" she all but yelled at him. He was taken aback by that. Stunned into silence he just walked out of the house without a word. Hermione apparated out of her house with tears streaking down her face.

She stood on the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. Her robe had been discarded a while ago. She stood there, leaning against the crummy wall. Her black leather skirt (if u call that rag a skirt) barely covered anything. She then had a silk red strapless bra that was also barely-there. Over that she had a leather jacket to match her skirt, the front open. Added with her fishnet stockings and garter belt she looked dead sexy and she knew it, but she also felt dirty.

"Hey Darlin'" a sexy voice said, leaning over her shoulder to whisper into her ear. "And what would a lovely lady like you be doin' out here like this?"

"Why don't you find out," she whispered back in the most seductive voice she could manage as she leaned back into the man's chest.

"I'd love to Granger." She spun around and looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Now like I said, what is a lovely lady like you doing out here at this time of night, dressed like this," he repeated, his eyes skimming over her.

"My job Malfoy," she said, walking away from him.

"I heard the rumor, but I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Hermione Granger, star pupil of Hogwarts, sells her own body! I'm sure this would make a lovely article in the _Daily Prophet_," he said sarcastically, following her.

"Malfoy, I have customers waiting, so if you would kindly leave me be," she replied, not looking at him as she walked towards Diagon Alley.

"What would you say if I wanted to be one of those customers?" he asked, whispering into her ear again.

Hermione looked at him in shock. Her mouth opened wide with disgust as she looked him up and down distastefully.

"Now I wasn't quite expecting that offer, but I'll accept it," he said with a laugh, indicating to her mouth.

"Over my dead body," she said in a deadly voice, turning away and stomping into the Leaky Cauldron.

"But I like my victims to be alive, or didn't you already know that," he teased, continuing to follow her.

"Malfoy, don't you have anyone else to bother. I know that now your Master has been defeated you have no one to run to, but does it have to be me you pester?"

"Yes Granger, it does," he said, following her and sitting at the bar in the pub. "I do believe a certain little bug wouldn't mind hearing about this."

"You wouldn't dare Malfoy!" she hissed.

"You know I would," he replied cockily.

"Go to hell," she said through gritted teeth.

"'Mione!" the bartender said to her. "Good to see you again, your usual I suppose?"

"Yes Mike, but please make it stronger this time, and to go… I won't be able to chat seeing as how I have a little jackass following me," she said kindly.

"Of corse 'Mione," he said, grabbing a Styrofoam cup and filling it with her drink. "Here you are. Goodbye 'Mione."

"Goodbye Mike," she said, turning to Malfoy and giving him a look that could kill, she apparated away, back to her home where Harry was waiting for her, ready with a million questions to ask.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** – By popular demand, the next chapter of Second Chance is now up. A lot of people seem to like this story, which surprises me since a lot of the characters are kinda OOC. I thank you all for your kindness and encouragement…. Please, keep up the nice reviews, without them, it wouldn't be worth writing.

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years?

**Rating** – R, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. cries heavily Okay… its not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!!!

**_Chapter 4_**

"Well, well Malfoy. What a surprise."

"I believe so my dear uncle."

"Who was the young lady you were talking to?"

"Oh that piece of trash, just a stupid Mudblood by the name of Granger." Draco looked to his uncle and noticed the fire blaring just behind his eyes.

"Really?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes it was, she's turned to selling her body to make money. I find it entirely funny; Hogwarts Former Know-it-all turned prostitute! Has a nice ring to it," he said laughing a bit, not caring about the look in his uncle's eye. "You know, I just may contact that Skeeter lady… she'd love something this juicy."

"I must go," his uncle said, standing up quickly.

"Were you even listening to a single word I said?"

"You know me," the man smirked.

"Where too?"

"I have to talk with Albus."

"I see, good night Severus."

"And you too Draco."

Hermione collapsed onto the sofa without any grace as she took the lid off her cup and drowned it all in one gulp. She didn't even notice the emerald green eyes staring at her intently.

"I know now," he said to her suddenly. She jumped in response, yelping in fear a bit.

"Harry!" she gasped, breathing heavily. "You startled me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, looking her straight into the face.

"Tell you what?" she said, a little bit bewildered.

"You know damn right what I'm talking about Hermione! You know you can trust me, so why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice getting quieter and the look in his eye showing his disappointment in his best friend. Hermione sighed. She knew exactly what he was talking about. There was only one thing that she had ever kept secret from Harry that was really big.

"So you've figured it out?" she said in defeat, sighing again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he repeated.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, leaning back onto the sofa. "I thought I explained to you I never really wanted to talk about Serenity's father," she said, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I guess we did. But 'Mione…" he trailed off, thinking a bit why he was really upset. "How?" he voiced. She sighed again.

"How it started you mean?" she asked. Harry just nodded in the affirmative. "I'm not sure really. I guess it was because we were working in close proximity for the Order. Then Dumbledore assigned us to work on a potion to damper the affect of the killing curse…" she trailed off, thinking back to that time.

"How long were you to _together_ together?" Harry asked, looking at her questioningly.

"A couple of months," Hermione said distractedly, her eyes filling with tears.

"So you guys were together during school…" Harry said slowly. "Why didn't you ever tell me and Ron?" he asked.

"What would you have said Harry?" she asked, looking up at him through glassy eyes. "You don't know how many times I wanted to tell the both of you… but I knew you'd either think I was some sick freak and disown me or think I was under some sorta spell and tell Dumbledore." She looked at Harry as he was about to protest and interrupted him. "Don't tell me you wouldn't because you would have. You weren't as mature as you are now and would have taken it in a childish manner." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Harry… it's my own stupid fault for thinking anyone could love me," she said sadly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Now you know that's not true, Serenity loves you."

"You know what the hell I mean Harry!!! I know you two love me… but I mean as in romantically," she snapped.

"If you two were together for so long, he had to have had feelings for you… who wouldn't?" Harry replied logically. He was obviously spending too much time around Hermione.

"Well I guess he didn't, now did he??" she replied with bitter sarcasm, tears of sorrow and anger flowing down her face.

Harry didn't say anything for a while and neither did Hermione. They just sat there, Harry deep in thought and Hermione trying to stop the tears from falling any more. Harry finally looked up at her, remorse building up inside of him. He wrapped an arm around her should in an effort to comfort her, many questions still floating around in his head. But he knew she needed time to think some things through, so he let her cry herself to sleep on his shoulder. He carried her up to her room and laid her down. Questions could wait for the morning. Right now, his best friend was hurting and he could do nothing about it. Only one person could.

"SHE'S A FUCKING WHORE ALBUS!!!" Severus Snape screamed, his face twisted in anger as he paced the room. He'd been in the headmaster's office going on 45 minutes and was getting no where.

"We can't force her to take the job Severus, you know that," the old wizard said calmly. "It's her life, her choice."

"How can you let her do this??? Degrade herself just to get by?!" Now Albus Dumbledore had dealt with everything. Killed the wizard Grindewald and lead the war against Voldemort… punished many angry teens with their hormones raging and confronted their parents as well. But he had never, in his entire life, seen Severus Snape this pissed off in his entire life. The man was fuming, and that was putting it lightly.

"I have no room to run her life and neither do you," the headmaster said pointedly, giving the Potions Master a look that plainly said "You had your chance." Snape sighed heavily and collapsed into the armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"You're right, as always Albus," he said with defeat. "But I can't just sit here and let her do this… it's not right."

"And since when have you always done what's right?" the bespectacled man asked.

"Since she was brought into the picture," Severus replied with gritted teeth.

"Really now my boy… you didn't seem to think that when you first met her. In fact, I believe you called her a "no good, goody-two-shoes, know-it-all, Gryffindor brat", did you not?"

"That was then and this is now," he yelled in response. "Just… please… talk to her about it," he said his voice much quieter. His eyes pleading with the man that was the closest thing to a father he could ever come to. Once again, our dear headmaster was surprised. The nasty bat-like Potions Master sat here before him, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, looking very vulnerable.

"I'll try," he caved in. The boy was like a son to him and he couldn't let him stay like this. He had to do something.

"Thank you Albus," Severus Snape said, back to his old self once again at hearing the promise. He stood to leave and began walking out. Once he reached the door he turned back to the old man again. "And I'd like it if you didn't mention this conversation to _anyone_."

"Of corse not my boy," he said grimly and the man left the room. "Of corse not," he repeated. "What have you done to yourself Severus… and when will you learn?" the old man said to himself, shaking his head sorrowfully as he pulled out a parchment and began to scribble on it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We of the Hogwarts staff would greatly appreciate it if you would reconsider the job offer given. You are a highly qualified witch in the area of Charms and we would love for you to teach the youngsters here. Living quarters and food will be provided for free. Although I'm sure the pay isn't average for a witch with the magnitude of ability as yourself, it is worth its own in the pride of passing your own knowledge down onto the next generation of people to lead our world._

_ If you have any questions, please contact me. And do take your time in consideration of this._

_ Yours Sincerely_

_ Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts_

Hermione glared at the letter with contempt. She read over it again, not sure what to think. On one hand, this job would be amazing, free room and board and doing something much more worthwhile than what she's doing now. But on the downside, she would be working in close proximity with people she would rather not see.

"Harry? Did you have something to do with this?" she asked curiously as Harry walked into the kitchen with a sleeping Serenity in his arms.

"To do with what?" he asked quietly.

"A letter from Dumbledore, almost begging me to take the Charms job," she said, holding the letter up. "You didn't contact him _did_ you?"

"No, I swear… I had only sent in the application, nothing else," he said as he quickly laid Serenity on the couch gently.

"But Hermione, you should seriously consider this… It's a great opportunity," he said, sitting across from her.

"You know why I can't accept it Harry… One I'd be leaving you. Two, I'd have to face people I'd rather not. And three… Serenity will have to come with," she said slowly, looking into her mug of coffee intently, as though the answer would pop out of it.

"You're going to have to face it all sooner or later Hermione… and you have to admit, it is better than what you're doing now."

"I know," she said, sighing in defeat. "I just don't want to."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** – wow… I'm up to 50 reviews already… that's 10 per update!!! I feel so special. You all must love me or something because you all keep coming back. Well, here's the next chapter… it's a bit of a sad one… hope you all don't hate me for it.

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years?

**Rating** – R, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. cries heavily Okay… its not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!!!

**_Chapter 5_**

_ Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ Although your job offer is considerably better than my current arraignments and a lovely opportunity I will not be able to do as propositioned. I am currently living alone with my daughter as a single mother. My daughter is my life Headmaster, and I could not stand to leave her behind with anyone. Once again my apologies and I do hope you find someone to fulfill the position._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hermione Granger_

She folded the letter and sent it off. Sighing heavily she got up and went to her book shelf. Surfing through the titles she finally pulled out a thick book called _Hogwarts, My History_. Sitting down on her bed she flipped through the pages, smiling at all the memories placed inside her scrapbook. She came to a page that was entitled _BFF's_. She smiled sadly and looked over the page.

Pictures of Harry and Ron plastered it. There was one of Ron stuffing his face with food at the Graduation Party; one of Harry flying around the Quidditch pitch; one of all three of them, arms slung around each other, smiling happily and laughing. Tears came to her eyes as her fingers brushed over the smiling red head's face. She found it hard to believe that just weeks later he would abandon her and Harry, letting his temper get the best of him.

_ She fiddled with her fingers as she waited impatiently for Harry and Ron to come home. She had gone to the Weasley's house after the fight with her parents. Molly had let her wait in the boys room, and there she was, twiddling her thumbs. She soon heard footsteps and happy laughter and talk coming around the corner. The door opened and in walked her two best friends, decked in their Quidditch robes. All talking stopped when they saw Hermione._

_ "'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked immediately at seeing her face. They both rushed to her side. Her face was tear-streaked and she looked as though she hadn't slept for days._

_ "Guys we need to talk," she said quietly._

_ "What happened? You look like shit," Ron said carelessly, wrapping an arm around her._

_ "Gee thanks… but I'm sure I feel ten times worse than how I look," she said, her voice broken as she thought over the events that have come to pass._

_ "What happened? Who did this to you?" Harry asked, handing her a tissue._

_ "Guys… I-I know this may shock you both but… I'm… well… just spit it out… I'm pregnant," she struggled and stuttered to say, biting her lip as she looked at her thumbs she was twiddling with in her lap._

_ She waited with baited breath for her friends to respond to her news. Biting her lip again she stood up and began pacing._

_ "Well say something," she said, not looking at them still. "**Anything??**" She looked at Ron, his ears were turning red and he was glaring at a particular annoying spot on the floor. Harry looked deep in thought._

_ "Who? Who's the bastard that's done this to you?" Ron asked suddenly. "I swear I'll kill him for laying a single hand on you."_

_ "NO RON! It wasn't anything like that… it was willing." At this Ron starred at her in disbelief._

_ "Who?" he asked again, his voice shaking with emotion._

_ "That doesn't matter," she waved off quickly._

_ "Yes… it… does," he said through gritted teeth. "It's not the bloody immaculate conception. Who were you with like **that **that you couldn't tell us!!" he burst out, coming out towards Hermione. "I thought we were best friends 'Mione… I thought you trusted us," he said, now sounding maniacal._

_ "Okay Ron listen… you would've flipped out like you are now. Besides we're over so it doesn't matter," she waved again._

_ "It… does!!" he yelled forcefully, stalking towards her again. "You're going to have a bastard child, without a father! How could you do this to me!!!?" By now Hermione was backed into a corner, Ron's fiercely angry red face looming in front of her._

_ "To you!!! I'M the one that's pregnant! NOT YOU!" she yelled back._

_ "WHO!" he yelled, no grabbing her arms in an iron like grip._

_ "Joe Schmo from off the street, now let go of me!"_

_ "RON! STOP!" Harry yelled, pulling him away from Hermione._

_ "NO! She's… she's turned into a fucking whore Harry!" Ron yelled irrationally._

_ "Ron listen to yourself; this is Hermione Granger we're talking about here. Head Girl at Hogwarts. YOUR best friend!!! Ring a bell!" Harry yelled at him._

_ "Oh, so take her side… forget about poor old sidekick Ronnie. Always gets pushed aside, what with _**The-boy-who-never-dies**_ and _**Little-miss-know-all-and-fuck-all**_," Ron yelled angrily. Obviously Harry hadn't gotten through. Hermione gasped and Harry glared at Ron._

_ "That was uncalled for Ron," he said bitterly._

_ "Yea well, both of you can just get the hell outta my house, NOW!" he bellowed in response, pointing the way out._

_ "No need to show me Weasley, I know my way," Hermione answered, silent tears streaking down her face as she stomped her way out of the house and past Mrs. Weasley._

_ "Hermione dear, what's wrong?" she had asked concernedly._

_ "Ask your son," was her short reply as she left the house without a second glance, Harry hot on her tail._

Hermione slammed the photo album shut and threw it across the room angrily. She then brushed the tears away violently and screamed in her pillow. She then looked over the letter from Dumbledore again; a bit of tension had been released. Unfortunately her mind had other ideas for her.

_ "Look at her," Hermione said as she stood in front of the nursery window with Harry, looking at a newly born Serenity. She was standing in a green nightgown from the hospital and looked extremely worn out, but happy nonetheless._

_ "Yea 'Mione, she's beautiful," he replied. He was standing right next to her, with her leaning on his shoulder for support. The baby was squealing loudly, her face a bit red, causing both to laugh. Her head was covered in curly black hair and her eyes were wide open, ready to face the world. They stood there, content in watching her._

_ "So this is the brat," a cold voice said next to them. They both turned to be faced with the mouthy red head from before. "Uncanny really, black hair…"_

_ "What're you getting at Weasley?" Hermione asked, a bit suspicious that he knew too much._

_ "I never thought you'd betray me like that," he said, shaking his head._

_ "What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked, pushing Hermione behind him._

_ "Let's see… Hermione, your best friend… she's just had a baby, with you here… and lets see, the runt has BLACK HAIR!" The last he yelled at them. "You do the math."_

_ "What?? You think that… Harry?" Hermione gasped out._

_ "Isn't it obvious???" Ron yelled._

_ "No, it's not," Hermione said sourly. "Get out of my sight Weasel, you're not welcome here." She then turned back to the window, ignoring him completely._

_ "Yea Potter, you just had to fuck her, steal my woman from me."_

_ "She never was, nor ever will be yours Ron. She's not mine either. She's like a sister to me Ron. And you'd do well not to cross her wrong path or you'll end up regretting it," Harry said threateningly, glaring at Ron._

_ "Fuck this shit… it's obvious I'm not wanted here," he said, turning away._

_ "It finally took you this long?" Hermione replied, her voice cold with disdain. "Well good riddance to you and your attitude, and if you set one foot upon my property or try to come near my child you will not survive."_

_ "Ohh, I'm so scared!! The great Hermione Granger is threatening me," he said sarcastically._

_ "No, I'm not threatening you, that was a promise." And with that, she walked back to her room, Harry following her after he gave Ron a good glare._

Hermione was holding her pillow tight as she cried heavily into it. She looked terrible; her hair was now frizzed beyond belief, her eyes puffy and red and watery, streaks of tears down her face and mucus running from her nose. She hadn't cried this hard in years. Soon she cried herself to sleep, unable to stay awake with the thoughts of the past on her mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N** – Oh my god! I am SO sorry everybody. It's been over 6 months since I've updated this fic and I feel terrible! I have been terribly busy with school and have not been able to update any of my other fics either. Since schools been out I am a little bit less busy, but that may change once I get a job. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it is long awaited. I also hope that I haven't lost any of my faithful readers. I feel so bad… I didn't realize it was even this long for updating! I will try, since it is summer, to write more often. But I am also trying to work on other fics, so we shall see.

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years?

**Rating** – M, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. Cries heavily Okay… it's not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!

**_Chapter 6_**

Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he read over the letter. He could tell she was afraid just by the manner of her handwriting, which was very shaky. He folded the letter up in defeat, placing his head in his hands.

"My children, why do you torture yourselves like this? You're killing yourselves." The doors slammed open and in walked the 'old bat' himself.

"Has she replied? Is she quitting that godforsaken so called job?" he asked hurriedly. Albus looked up and sighed heavily.

"Severus, you mustn't do anything rash," he said slowly, as he watched for a reaction.

"She didn't? I'm right aren't I?" he said as he started to pace the room. "She can't do this! I won't let her!"

"You can't do anything! Severus, she's not a child anymore! No one can control her actions!"

"She's got a daughter Albus!" Severus interrupted his rant, collapsing onto the plush chair.

"I know Severus… I know"

"Then go talked to her, or I will; not for my own or Hermione's sake, but for her daughter's."

"Severus… she's made her decision, I can't do anything."

"Can't, or won't?" the younger man yelled as he stormed out.

He rushed through the school quickly, glad he didn't have to push children aside. He finally reached outside and was now sprinting to the gates. Anyone looking out one of the many Hogwarts windows would have had to take a second look or think they were imagining things. He apparated to the small house he was at the other day.

He took a little while before he rang the doorbell, trying hard to compose himself and look as though he didn't care. And to the untrained eye, it looked as such. He rang the doorbell. Nothing… He rang it again and again… Nothing. Fed up he hit it repeatedly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came a groggy voice as Hermione Granger opened the door.

"SNAPE!" she yelled in shock. He looked her over, not saying a word. Her hair was extra frizzy on one side and a bit flat on the other. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had rumpled clothes.

"Granger," he said calmly as he entered the house, not waiting for an invite. "Where is your happy family?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Not that it is any of your business but they're at Harry's. What in HELLS name do you want?" she said, her mind a bit groggy but sharp as ever.

"I can't believe you can live with yourself and face that daughter of yours everyday knowing what you do at night!" he said slowly, trying not to reveal emotion, failing miserably.

"It's not your job to care Severus. I can take care of myself thank you very much," she said tersely.

"Obviously not to turn down as good an offer such as this!"

"I have my reasons," she said pointedly.

"I see… and what would those reasons be…?"

"I have no reason to account to you! You lost that right years ago!" she yelled, glaring at him. "Now if you don't mind, get out of my house."

"I do mind," he said, now looking straight at her. "What did I ever do to you?"

"It's what you didn't do! And you know exactly what it is! NOW LEAVE! Before I call the ordinances!" He looked at her sadly, his eyes haunting as he apparated away. She wasn't sure if it was the trick of the light or what, but they were terrible.

Hermione collapsed on her couch, her head in her hands. Her body shook with violent tears again. Her head was spinning with her options. She could stay here and go on like this forever, a prostitute and a liar to her daughter. On the other hand she could go back to Hogwarts and start her life over. The only problem with that was she'd have to put up with Severus and the chance of him finding out the truth about her daughter… their daughter.

"What do I do?" she cried to herself.

He slammed the door shut and shakily poured himself a double shot of Fire Whiskey. Bringing the bottle over with him he slouched down in his winged chair. Drowning the whiskey in one gulp, he let the burning liquid run down his throat.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he threw the tumble into the fire, the flames jumping up with added fuel. He stared into the fire and memories came flooding back.

_She wasn't wearing anything special, just her school robes over a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she so easily went from searching for ingredients to research. They way she bit her lip in concentration. She was a vision._

_"Professor?" He looked up into her hazel eyes, shaking these terrible images out of his head._

_"Yes Miss Granger?"_

_"I need your help a minute. I'm not sure what this translation means."_

_He walked over to her, trying hard to keep himself in check._

_"Let me see a minute." He grabbed the book and looked over the pages. He could feel her starring at him. "Well, it says that the magical powers within Dragons and Mermaids help prevent the killing curse from affecting them."_

_"So which should I add? Dragon's blood or scales and Mermaid hair or ground tooth?"_

_They were closer now. She was right next to him, looking at the book over his arm._

_"Well let's see," he said, putting the book down and moving to look at the shelf with the potions ingredients on it. "The hair and scales would cancel each other out with their positive and negative charges." She was starring at him again, he could feel her eyes boring into his back. "But if we do the Dragon's blood and Mermaid hair, I believe they would work well. And if they don't, we'll try again."_

_"Professor?" she asked again with her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, his mouth going dry just at the sight of her._

_"Yes?" he asked, gulping slightly._

_"We'll add them at the same time, you add the blood. I can't because of allergies. And I'll add the hair." Her face was scared, as though she was afraid to give him orders._

_"At the same time then," he replied, the ghost of a smile on his face as he took hold of the Dragon's blood. She smiled as she too two mermaid hairs out._

_"One…"_

_"Two…"_

_"Three!" they said at the same time. The ingredients fell into the cauldron._

_A puff of red and green smoke came out of the pot. They both smiled._

_"Well, we made something," he said. She squealed and hugged him with excitement._

_"We did it!" She was chanting as she hugged him tighter. When she finally noticed what she was doing, she tried to pull away, blushing._

_"I'm sorry sir."_

_"Hermione," he said, pulling her head up by her chin. "If you are sorry, then I must apologize for this..." He then leant down and kissed her lightly._

He drowned the rest of the whiskey from the bottle and threw that in as well. He wanted to forget. But he couldn't, he could never forget her. She was his everything. She was amazing. And yet he left her. It was his fault that she did what she does now. And he'd be damned if it were going to stay that way, her job that is.

* * *

Thank You's, which are much deserved if you all waited**….**

**Swan Dancer – **Thank you for the suggestions! I will definitely consider some of them! And I do so hope that you will keep your promise and keep reading! J

**Charmed Piper** – Yea, Ron is conceited, but he'll get his eventually! Lol… I can't wait till I write that part hehehe.

**Prin69** – Yes, there is no Ron… for now… he will make an appearance eventually…. Mwahaha…

**Sherry3440** – Thank you very much and I'm glad you like the story so much. And you are right, everyone should have a second chance!

**Chalindra**– lol… oh how could I resist those puppy dog eyes! I hope you enjoyed the update

**Jean Jelly Bean** – hmm… Ron die… I'll think of it lol…

**ErikaJ32, Mistress Vamp, SevviesMistress, topps, NorikuKitsune, LadiG, Pearlangeloftime, and babykat89.**

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know I am a terrible person for not updating, and I hope you can all forgive me!

Love Sexy Vamp


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N** – Just finish HBP a few days ago and cried my eyes out. My story is now a bit AU now because of how the story ended up, but I'm going to keep on going like I planned on before HBP, hope you all don't mind since you seem to like my story anyway… Okay, so it's been about a month since I've updated. Not nearly as bad as last time. Although I must warn you all that I'm going on vacation in a week and will be gone for a week, so I won't be able to write during that time. I am also getting a job soon, and that will limit my posting abilities. But I will try as hard as I can to get ahead of myself before the school year starts. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but there wasn't really anything else I can put in it, although this chapter is quite important… read on!

**Summary** – Years after Hogwarts, Hermione has lost everything. Her family, her pride, one of her best friends, and her true love. But in the process, she has gained a beautiful daughter, even if her profession is shameful. What happens when the truths are revealed and it turns out she messed things up worse than ever? Her chances at love again, deterred because of a stupid mistake. Will love get a second chance? Or will she push him away after all these years? A bit AU post HBP

**Rating** – M, for obvious reasons and later chapters

**Disclaimer** - It really is mine! JKR just stole all of my ideas! And now she's the one making millions of dollars off of books, posters, movies, and other propaganda. God help me, I've gone insane. Cries heavily Okay… it's not mine… none of it. WAAAAAAA!

**_Chapter 7_**

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, mind distraught with confusion and anger and so many more things that she couldn't name. She sighed and started to brush her hair out, trying to calm down. That encounter with Snape yesterday had jolted her so bad. The main thing that was bothering her was the haunting look he gave her before he left. Why should he care about her or her daughter? He's the one who left them, technically, not the other way around. Plus he doesn't even know Senity's his. It's his own damn fault…

She shook her head as the memories flooded her, trying to get them out. It wasn't working too well. She could remember every touch he ever gave her, every word whispered, and every feeling left unspoken. No tears fell from her eyes this time though, they were all gone… for now. She sighed as she finished with her hair. She put the brush down and sat on her bed, still starring in the mirror.

"He's right…" she said softly. "How can you live with yourself? You're a dirty and ugly stupid bitch who should've never given up her dreams," she said, her voice growing louder as she grabbed her brush and chucked it at the mirror, making a loud crashing noise, sending pieces all over the floor. She started to sob slightly, no tears, just dry heaving sobs.

She heard steps coming up the stairs, but didn't bother hiding anything. Harry burst through the door.

"Mione, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he looked from her crying figure to the broken glass all over the place. He sighed heavily and whipped out his wand and cleaned up the glass. "Mione, what's going on?"

"Harry… how can you look at me? How can you be friends with me when I do such a terrible, disgusting thing?" she asked as she sobbed a bit more.

"Mione… what got that into your head!" he asks, rushing to her side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her close.

"Harry, I'm a dirty whore and yet you still are friends with me."

"Mione, that's what I'm supposed to do: BE YOUR FRIEND!" She sobbed more and cried into Harry's chest. Harry just rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, make her feel better. It still wasn't working.

"I'm gonna make things right Harry. I'm gonna get a real job and make a real living and be a real person. It may mean I have to insert my foot in my mouth or shove my pride aside, but I'm gonna do it, so help me god." Harry just nodded as he let her cry into his chest.

* * *

She slowly approached the iron wrought gates, starring at them in fright and awe. Pushing them open with a slow, high-pitched creak she stepped through the threshold into her past, into discarded but never forgotten memories. She walked slowly, taking in all of the scenery. It hadn't changed much at all. Hagrid's hut still puffed smoke and was still along the edge of the forest. She could see that he was already growing the magically made pumpkins for the schools Halloween celebration. The Whomping Willow still stood, proud as ever, rooted permanently on its spot.

She trudged up the winding stone path, reluctant to return. But there was no other choice. The old memories were already brought up and could not be buried again. The castle came into view, large and cold looking, but, just like always, it looked welcoming. Hermione was home.

She opened the heavy wooden oak doors slowly and crept in. She almost felt like she was intruding for some reason, or sneaking around like they used to do when they were back in school. The only thing that bothered her was they always got caught, and normally when they did, it was by Snape.

She kept walking slowly, surrounded by an eerie silence that she wasn't used to in her alma mater. She walked a bee-line for the headmaster's office, praying to the goddess that she wouldn't run into any familiar faces from her haunting past. Her heels clicked as she hurried through the school.

Hermione was almost home free, the gargoyle statue in sight, when the exact person that she tried to avoid so hard approached the statue himself. She stepped back, hiding in the shadows as she watched him go up the spinning staircase, thankful he didn't notice her.

But now a problem was ensuing. She had to get up to the headmasters office in order to talk with him. She had even owled him ahead of time to make sure that he was free. So why was Severus going up to his office? Didn't most teachers live in their own houses over the summer anyway? Why was life so cruel?

She sighed heavily, knowing she had to go in sooner or later. Rather go in and see Severus where there would be a moderator than when he came out and saw her lurking around and questioned her alone… which could be dangerous. She steeled herself as she slowly walked up to the gargoyle, taking out the letter Dumbledore had given her and speaking the password.

"Butterscotch Schnapps."

The stone statue repeated the process that it had always done, twirling its way up to reveal and escalator-type stairwell. She stepped up onto one and let them lead her to the large mahogany doors that lead into her old headmaster's office. She took a deep breath before lifting the heavy gold knocker and letting it fall with a resounding thud.

"Come in Miss Granger," came the soothing voice of the headmaster from inside. She slowly entered the circular room and saw Dumbledore look up at her smiling. It was the exact opposite for the other party in the room. She didn't even get a cold look of indifference. Instead, his back was turned to her and he was hunched over. If this were six years ago she would have asked what was wrong, but now she could care less.

"What a lovely surprise," Dumbledore said with a smile and twinkle in his eye.

"I wouldn't say it's a surprise considering the fact that you knew I was coming," Hermione replied, playing along with his banter, not bothering to question why Severus was here, because that would show interest which she didn't want to do.

"How true… why don't you take a seat darling," he offered, indicating to the seat next to the Potion's Master.

"No thank you sir, I'm quite alright," she answered, looking warily at the seat next to Snape.

"I insist; your feet will get tired from standing so long. We will most likely be here a while." He gave her a knowing smile, a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione sat down guardedly, not sure what the headmaster was up to this time.

"Now, you are reconsidering our offer are you not Miss Granger?" the older man asked, giving her an almost stern look.

"Yes professor. I have realized that this would be a welcome change," she said, not bothering to elaborate on what she was changing from. He probably already knew, just like always.

"That's good. We need to arrange accommodations for you and your daughter though," he started off. She gave him a confused look.

"You will allow Serenity to come with me?" she asked, almost shocked.

"What else did you expect? Unless her father was willing to watch her…" he said, almost hinting. At least it seemed that way to Hermione. And he probably was.

"I'm a single mother. I was thinking Harry could watch her, but if she can come with me that would be great."

"I'm sure while you're teaching Madame Pince or Pomfrey would love to watch her. Or any of us other old teachers," the headmaster smiled. "We see to many angst ridden teenagers here, we all need a little bit of innocence." At that he gave a pointed stare to Severus, who just glared back.

"Sir, if I may enquire as to why Professor Snape is here?" she asked timidly.

"Well, Severus was willing enough to show you to your quarters and office." His eyes twinkled at this sentiment. Hermione figured that Snape was actually forced to do this, not of his own will. "Which I do think you should do now, don't you Severus? Miss Granger and I can have her debriefing after she's settled into the castle."

"Yes Albus," Severus said, uttering his first words since Hermione entered the office. He then stood up silently, nodded to the Headmaster and then turned toward the door, expecting Hermione to just up and follow. She did just this, not wanting to anger him more than needed. She bid goodbye to her new boss and then followed her old flame out of the office, afraid to be alone with him but without choice.

* * *

THANK YOU'S

**Chalindra**** – **I apologize that my chapters aren't that long, and this one isn't quite as long as it could be, and I regret to say that the next is even short, but I will try my best to make the chapters longer. I just need to use the small chapters to fill you in on some history, hopefully, if my plan goes correctly, the chapters will be much longer.

**jean**** jelly bean** – Well… I don't know if I'm actually gonna kill Ron, but he does get his comeuppance. And Snape wont give up, just… be very Snape-ish.

**opi666** – I understand your concerns, and I guess that I have made her cry a bit, but that's just my perception on how she would deal with this. She's changed a lot since her Hogwarts years. Around people she seems to be very strong, especially her daughter, but when behind closed doors she cannot handle to keep it buried inside, which is what she has basically been doing for the past couple years.

**MyEmeraldEyes** – AYE AYE CAPTAIN! Lol I'm sorry that you've had to wait for the update. And I am flattered that you enjoy this story so much

**wiccan-witch88** – no worries, I don't plan on abandoning my story… maybe delay its end, but never abandon.

**runaway**** mental patient** – I hope that this is a better update than last time!

**Morena****-Forever** – thank you very much for the sentiments. And just a question for you, are you Wiccan or belong to some Pagan religion? J/w because your parting words, blessed be, is something that most people of those religions say.

**Princess Kalye** – Good point… hmm… maybe soon. He's never really looked…

**prin69** – Wow, that is so weird. Although I've had my own weird occurances as well. The other day I dreamt that the manager from the local Taco Bell that I applied at to work called me and the following day she did! Weird huh. Anyway, I can't wait till his reappearance either! lol

**lydia ScandalsMidnightMistress06, kissmesweetly, Sarahamanda, Varcolaci, **and**latinachikita **


End file.
